


Youthful Indiscretions

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Scorpius, Dirty Talk, Draco's Birthday, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Filthy, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest Play, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Porn, Potions, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, Watching, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a brilliant and devious way for Harry and himself to regain their youth for a night.  It may be sick, dirty and wrong but, honestly, Draco just doesn’t give a damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youthful Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco Malfoy's birthday party/fest 2016 over at livejournal. Thank you Llaeyro for the beta!  
>  **Note:** Albus and Scorpius are both over 18.

“Ugh, no matter how many ventures I have with Polyjuice, I don’t think I’ll ever get over that foul taste.”

“There’s some whisky on the bedside table,” Draco calls out from the bathroom, momentarily startled by his own, higher voice. “It should help burn away the nasty remains of the potion.”

Draco can’t seem to pull himself away from the bathroom mirror. His eyes skate over his body—well, not his body, not really. Technically, it’s his son’s body but the long, lean muscles and taut, creamy skin are so like his in his youth, it’s rather difficult to differentiate. He knows he should feel wrong about ogling a body that isn’t actually his, especially as it belongs to his son, but he can’t seem to care.

“Come on, Draco,” Harry beckons from the bedroom. “Come and let me look at you.”

Draco reluctantly pulls his gaze from the young and spry body taunting him in the mirror and walks into the bedroom, eyes widening as he takes in the sight before him. Harry, his ruggedly handsome Harry, is completely transformed. Lounging on the bed, naked, is a completely different person. He’s taller, less bulky, all long limbs and lightly freckled skin. His eyes are the same brilliant bright green but his hair is shorter, styled softly as it falls over his young, smooth-shaven face. His cock—oh Merlin, his cock—is huge. Even flaccid it lays thick and long, resting gorgeously against his thigh. 

“How’s it feel to know your son’s prick is bigger than yours?” Draco smirks as he crawls onto the bed and over Harry.

“Oh fuck off,” Harry murmurs playfully, capturing Draco’s lips in a biting kiss before pulling away. “You’ll have to tell me how it feels when it fills your son’s tight little arse.”

The words shoot straight to Draco’s cock; he feels himself hardening as Harry grinds their hips together, fingers dipping into his bedside lube as they make their way down Draco’s back and towards his arse.

“This is so fucked up, isn’t it?” Draco gasps as Harry’s hand squeezes his arse, fingers seeking out his hole.

“It was your idea.” Harry’s finger presses against his opening, fingerpad rubbing enticingly against the rim. “But, I can’t say I’m complaining.”

“No, me either,” Draco moans, pushing himself against Harry’s probing fingers.

It was a drunken idea, thrown out carelessly after their third bottle of wine a few weeks ago, but since then it hadn’t left Draco’s mind. The more he imagined Polyjuicing into their sons, fucking each other in a younger version of their own bodies, the more aroused he became. The idea crept into his mind, spread like eager poison through his veins and would not be quietened until he was bled completely, hungrily sucking Harry’s slender fingers into his arsehole.

“Fuck, it’s tight,” Harry pants, his third finger finally breaching Draco’s stretched hole, twisting and sliding in and out.

“Imagine how that thick cock of your son’s is gonna feel when it gets inside,” Draco teases, his own prick dripping in anticipation.

“You’re mental,” Harry laughs, pulling his fingers out with a slick pop.

“You love it,” Draco whines, tender arse aching for attention.

“I do,” Harry replies, eyes flashing darkly with desire.

Harry takes another helping of lube, sliding the thick liquid over his massive cock, and Draco’s mouth goes dry at the image. He runs his hands over Harry’s slight chest, teasing the pale nipples, remarking over how smooth and hairless it all feels. Harry bites his lower lip, and though the face looking back at Draco is rather different, he can still his sense his Harry in those deep, submersive eyes.

“Fuck me,” Draco commands, moving next to Harry and turning onto his stomach.

“Get on your knees,” Harry directs roughly, adjusting Draco’s hips as he complies. “Are you ready to be torn apart?”

“Don’t brag about something that isn’t even yours,” Draco taunts, gasping when Harry replies by firmly slapping his arse.

“Prick,” Harry chuckles darkly, smoothing his hands over Draco’s reddening arse.

Harry lines the tip of his cock up and presses inside, easing into Draco’s tight passage, fingers gripping roughly on his hips.

“That feels—” Harry stutters out.

“Incredible, fucking incredible.”

Draco is full to the brim; each shallow thrust of Harry’s thick cock as he rocks into him is heaven. His nerves feel on fire, magnificently stretched, the burning drag of Harry’s cock spreading flames of want throughout his entire body. His own prick is rock hard, dribbling spurts of pre-come as Harry adjusts his grip and begins to pound into Draco earnestly.

“That’s it,” Draco groans desperately. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Harry growls low in this throat, and pulls his prick out nearly entirely, only the swollen tip remaining inside, before he rams himself back in, repeating the process over and over.

“Oh, Merlin, yes!” Draco cries loudly.

~*~*~*~

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Scorpius repeats for the umpteeth time, chewing his lip nervously.

“Come on, don’t be such a wuss.” Albus eggs him on, lifting the invisibility cloak in invitation. “Don’t you want to find out what all that loud ruckus is about?”

“I think I already know,” Scorpius remarks embarrassedly, huddling next to Albus under the thin, shimmery cloak.

“Don’t you want to see, then?” Albus grins wickedly, murmuring a notice-me-not spell followed by an advanced unlocking spell.

Scorpius swallows roughly as the door silently swings partially open, Albus and Scorpius sneaking into the slight gap and through the doorway. It’s not that he wants to see his dad having sex, he isn’t attracted to him or anything sick like that, but he is curious to see what sex with a man looks like. Ever since Scorpius followed in his father’s footsteps and came out last year, his curiosity has grown tremendously and there’s only so much one can learn from a stolen dirty Wizard magazine.

“What the fuck,” Albus whispers astonishedly.

Scorpius’s jaw drops as he takes in the scene before him. There he is, spread open and completely naked on his father’s bed with Albus steadily fucking him from behind. It’s sick and wrong and completely, utterly, enticing.

“Holy shit, Scorp,” Albus mutters, his breath hot against Scorpius’s ear.

“I don’t understand,” Scorpius murmurs in shock, heart racing and palms sweating.

“Look, potion bottles,” Albus say softly gesturing towards the bedside table. “I’m guessing Polyjuice.”

“That is sick,” Scorpius grunts, equal parts angry and aroused.

“Very sick,” Albus agrees, as he moves closer to get a better look.

Fuck, it’s hot though. Scorpius always had an inkling that Albus might share his preferences but they’ve been his best friend since first year, it didn’t seem like a good idea to ever bring the subject up. Now, seeing the images of them both having such wild and enthusiastic sex, Scorpius can’t help himself as he leans closer to Albus. Albus inhales sharply as Scorpius’s hand brushes against his, their eyes both glued to the scene before them.

“Al,” Scorpius whispers, heart racing and cock hardening in his thin pajama bottoms.

“We look pretty good together, don’t we?” Albus’s gaze flicks over to Scorpius before returning back to the two men joined together on the bed.

“Yes,” Scorpius breaths out, hand reaching over to graze against Albus’s crotch, feeling the hard outline of his cock straining against his pants.

Albus lets out a soft, appreciative moan as he lays his hand flat over Scorpius’s stiff prick, pressing his palm into the aching cloth-covered flesh. Scorpius rocks against Albus’s hand, delighting in the fantastic friction, soaking in the warmth that radiates from Albus right into his throbbing cock.

Scorpius watches avidly as the Polyjuiced version of himself gets breached over and over again by the other Albus’s enormous cock, the generous size clear to feel as he slides his hand past the elastic band of Albus’s pants and wraps his fingers around Albus’s hot prick. Albus shudders and suppresses a whine as Scorpius begins to roughly stroke at his cock, thrusting his own throbbing prick against Albus’s open hand. 

Scorpius won’t last long, not with the delightful friction of his pajama bottoms and Albus’s calloused hand felt so vividly through the thin fabric. No, not with the image of Albus fucking him roughly live in front of them, his huge cock tearing him apart. Albus’s body trembles next to him and Scorpius’s hand is covered with hot, sticky seed as Albus shudders through his orgasm. The sensation is maddening and Scorpius follows Albus’s lead, prick pulsing as he spills his release right there in his pajama bottoms.

Albus pants softly next to him, both of them catching their breath before Albus releases a soft, nervous chuckle.

“Come on,” Scorpius whispers, holding back delirious laughter himself. “Let’s get out of here.”

~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy is in complete heaven, experiencing full-blown bliss. Harry is grunting behind him, his youthful body giving him new found strength as he continues to pound into Draco’s aching arse.

He’s so wonderfully sore, so delightfully full and it feels as if every thrust is hitting the perfect spot, sending mind-blowing shudders through his body.

“Please, Harry,” Draco pleads, rocking back into Harry’s purposeful strokes.

Harry understands, he always does, and reaches underneath Draco to grab at his neglected prick, hard and dripping against the bedsheets. Harry tugs roughly, barely able to match his thrusts and strokes, but it matters little in any case. Draco is so tightly wound, so on edge, it’s only takes a few skillful twists of Harry’s wrist and Draco is coming with a shout, his sticky seed spilling over Harry’s knuckles and onto the bed.

“Merlin,” Harry hisses, hips stuttering and pace faltering. “Your tight little arse is squeezing me dry.”

Harry collapses onto Draco’s back, his cock still throbbing inside Draco’s arse, hot come filling his sore, abused hole.

They lay like that for a few minutes, sweaty and damp, breathing heavily, until Harry pulls out slowly and rolls onto his side.

“That..” Harry sighs happily. “That was not your worst idea.”

“You can congratulate me later,” Draco smirks cockily, raking his fingers through his hair.

“How much longer does the potion last for?” Harry asks slyly, sliding closer to Draco.

“I say we have about another thirty minutes,” Draco replies coyly. “What do you think?”

Harry glances down at his cock, watching as it twitches in interest.

“I think,” Harry responds, hand gliding down Draco’s pale torso, “bless the young.”

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
